Internet-of-Things applications are proliferating in which everyday objects are provided with network connectivity to allow these objects to send and/or receive data over the Internet. With the proliferation of these applications, a demand has arisen for semiconductor integrated circuits that have low manufacturing cost, low standby and operating power, and moderate computing performance (e.g., in terms of data storage, processing speed and connectivity).
To achieve ultra-low power semiconductor circuits for Internet-of-Things applications, new circuit designs have been considered such as, for example, tunnel field effect transistors. However, there is still a need for semiconductor transistors that exhibit, for example, ultra-low power consumption.